Shield
Shield is the 4th episode of season 8 and the 177th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Jeremy in the old sauna in front of the computer to locate X.A.N.A. since it went purportedly destroyed by the Baron, or possibly follows alive in some part of Lyoko and is in the sector 5, but he hasn't done at all all the afternoon and the attacks have reduced. Then Yumi and Ulrich arrive and ask on any new novelty. Jeremy says that the only simple mission is to go to the sector 5 to check for an activity without identifying. Yumi and Ulrich go to the scanners at the side to prepare to virtualize in the forest sector but he cannot virtualize them directly because something is blocking the access. They arrive to the forest sector with the Overbike and the Overwing going at the end of the way but he can't call to the conveyor and it only remains "fly" To cross further of the forest sector. The Overbike and the Overwing begin to fly until there, and says them that there aren't risks. They finally cross on the way luminous crossing without problems and they arrive almost near of the dome arriving from the networks, when suddenly something invisible prevents them follow, throwing backwards Yumi's Overwing and she falls to the empty. But Ulrich saves Yumi taking her hands and mount behind the Overbike observing that the Overwing is destroyed in pieces. Ulrich asks Jeremy what to do, like this cannot continue because something has prevented them that they cannot advance. He checks the supercomputer and it's clear that there's somebody but it isn't X.A.N.A., is the organisation Checkmate when identifying the name of the server that already has been invaded but they haven't detected their presence and it's better not following since they don't have to be detected, and he devirtualizes the couple leaving the Overbike falling to the empty also. They return again to the old sauna going out of the scanners, Jeremy explains that there is a shield very protected so that anybody can access to the sector 5 and neither isn't possible to virtualize there directly, but they can take advantage with creating a program to cross the shield and investigate what's occurring there inside but it will take a time in developing it. They go away, leaving only Jeremy to start with to work in the next program. While in the park, Sissi and William are together during the weekend going to a shopping centre in a shop of cloths to buy one new since it complains that it always carried black and red T-shirts, without knowing it that an agent is passing off as a citizen with some normal clothes and glasses with the receiver put in the ear asking instructions, but it's better not to approach to them without noticing it. Suddenly two dangerous gunmen go in in the shopping centre and shoot with their gun to the ceiling scaring to the people bending and shout it not to move, and to put facedown when William and Sissi attract the attention what's occurring, but all the exits are blocked by the accomplices of the robbers and they hide not to be seen, and ask what have to do now but he doesn't know it still. The FBI agent moves away and enters in the dressing room, contacting to ask reinforcements about the robbers and that warn to the police to surround the shopping centre what before, but abandons the surveillance of William and Sissi. While in the first flat of the same shopping centre, Odd and are accompanying to wait for but he arrives late when they see to the people facedown and results that they are hostages. Milly and Odd are scared and all the exits are blocked, but when the robber enters in the shop and here recognise that they are Sissi and William also in the same place but are hostages also and leave them with the others aiming with a gun and shout not to move and not to do anything. The couple kneels and put facedown. Sissi thinks that it will be an attack of X.A.N.A. but he says her that it wasn't X.A.N.A., they're simple robbers and there isn't any tower activated. While in the old sauna, Jeremy goes advancing the program when he opens a program to see the television by Internet and give the news of a presenter that the shopping centre is closed had to that two robbers have assaulted and have hostages, a helicopter with the pilot and the man of the camera of video is filming in the interior that there are several hostages, when they recognise William and Sissi almost of far. While in a restaurant, Yumi and Ulrich are taking drunk together when the television of plasma gives news on the round in the shopping centre and when seeing the video that Sissi, William and others that are hostages, calling Jeremy who also has seen the news. Several policemen surround the shopping centre, the inspector takes out the megaphone to say to the robbers to surrender and that go out with the high hands that are surrounded without chance to escape. However the help arrives the FBI agents, the agent Chloe arrives teaching the plate to the inspector and says him that one of the two snipers comes under scrutiny almost far of the flat roof, aiming with a rifle in the window, but Odd and Milly are disturbing without knowing it. The another agent uses a mirror to reflect the light aiming to Odd and looks by the window, but when seeing that they are snipers separate him with Milly. The snipers already have the sights with the rifles to the two robbers waiting the signal. The agent asks him permission to the inspector if he agrees to give green light. It didn't remain remedy that do it and they must do it now. The snipers shoot them killing the two robbers in the breast crossing the bullet, leaving scared to the hostages without knowing what happens. The policemen enter in the shopping centre to to the robbers' pulse but one still is alive and the another is dead. The hostages are saved included William and Sissi, indicate them the way to go out outside of the shopping centre but it finishes having another meeting with Chloe, avoid they don't speak with her and go together as if it hadn't happened anything and without giving evidence to the police. Odd and Milly also go out of the centre but she sees the agent Chloe and he says Milly to move away of the shopping centre. The agent observes Odd and Milly but she doesn't do at all not to interfere when the agent concealed speech with her if they can continue with the surveillance, but already will be in another moment and they must finish the case of the rob now. Then they leave them go. In the cafeteria, Yumi and Ulrich feel relieved that already it finished the rob, but they ask why they did it without any apparent reason and they think that was the recent movement of the Checkmate but she isn't sure. But a woman called Allison that it passes off as a hostage has the pin of a Black Pawn, gathers with a man with a pin of a White Knight and says him that they already have the photos taken of William and Sissi, expecting the instructions. Gallery Episode177.jpg|The sector 5 is protected with a shield by Checkmate. es:Escudo fr:Bouclier Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes